Mahoromatic Maiden : Ranma's New Life
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: What if Ranma was tired of how his life was going? What if Ranma decided to make some new changes in his life and start over? And what if Ranma's new father was The Commander Of Vesper? Abandoned
1. Prologue: Ranma's leaving?

Disclaimer:

Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden does not belong to me.

Prologue:

Ranma's New Life

"Ever single day I'm so tired of it….." Ranma thought depressingly as he looked up at the stars pondering how his life plummeted from bad to worse after the failed wedding attempt. Akane yelled at him saying how he ruined her wedding and beat him to the ground with her mallet, Shampoo tried to feed him some pinkish liquid while saying something degrading in Chinese, Mousse was attacking the priest, which he of course mistook for Ranma screaming how Shampoo was his one true love, Kuno being Kuno, spouted something in poetry about his victory against the "Vile Sorcerer Saotome", Genma and Soun crying and shouting about how Ranma was so ungrateful towards his fiancé, and Nabiki was sitting on a chair in the corner of the church counting her earning for her "invitations" to Ranma and Akane's Wedding.

Ryoga surprisingly felt pity towards Ranma and left him alone to think about what had happened. Ryoga, after Saffron, realized how much of a mistake loving Akane was (Serious Anger problems) and found out that Akane was also playing with his feelings(She told

Chan about how Ryoga was so stupid and stubborn that she didn't know his feelings) and realized how much he really cared about Akari. She always looked at him lovingly when they were together, she accepted his curse with surprising excitement, and she truly truly loved him.

"I hate my life." Ranma said to no one in particular. All of a sudden a short figured shadow attacked him. Ranma ,with his superhuman reflexes, blocked the attack and kicked the so called figure to the other side of the roof.

"Always alert aren't you Ranma my boy, well of course you are, after all you are my heir." Said the shadow as he revealed himself to be none other than Happosai.

"What do you want you perverted freak I don't feel like sparring now so leave me alone." Ranma told Happosai

"Ranma," said Happosai in a surprisingly serious tone. " I have given it some thought and decided you are too good hearted and honorable to stay in this rotting hell hole," he said.

"What did you say?" Ranma said shocked beyond relief.

"I said I have giv-"I meant that as a figure of speech stupid!" Ranma shouted as he was suddenly bonked on the head with a smoke pipe.

"Don't disrespect your grandmaster like that boy now listen to what I have to say!" Happosai exclaimed. Ranma merely grunted acknowledging his presence. Happosai then threw something in his direction. It was a blackish cracked hand mirror. The Nanban Mirror to be exact.

"Wha WHA where'd you get this?" Ranma shouted.

"It's a defective Nanban mirror with the ability to not send the user to the past, but another dimension." Happosai explained in a wise voice.

"I want you to be happy my boy because you have given me my last dying wish." Happosai said.

"Oh yeah and whats that?" Ranma asked.

"You gave me excitement in these last three years. Not just panty raiding fun, I mean real genuine out-of-this-world fun. Its been fun being with you Ranma and for that I thank you with this parting gift." Happosai said.

"I I don't know what to say… Except… Thanks….. Happosai." Said Ranma in a sincere voice.

"Well go on and use it, I've never seen it in action so this is my chance." Said Happosai.

"But I haven't even said good bye ye-"Do you really want to say goodbye to them Ranma?" Happosai asked. Ranma wondered on what Happosai said and decided it would be best if they didn't know he was leaving.

"Well this is where we part ways Old Freak. Thanks for everything." Ranma said as he shed a tear on the cracked mirror. He then was surrounded in a pale whitish light and disappeared completely.

I wish you luck mi boy" Happosai said as he closed his eyes and was turned into dust blowing away into the wind.

Now a old man can die in peace… Was heard all through Nerima.

Ranma opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar woman and a man next to the woman. Suddenly a doctor came through the door.

"Well Mrs. Misato, we found out that there were no problems with your baby, he is perfectly healthy," stated the doctor.

"So what are you going to name him Yuka?" asked the man next to the woman named Yuka Misato.

"Well that depends, I'm either going for Ataru or Suguru, what about you honey?" asked Yuka Misato(A.N. Remember they are speaking Japanese).

"Hmm, how about Ranma Misato, heh has a nice ring to it doesn't it, Ranma, Ranma Misato, The Leader of Riho Asaok- AUGH I MEAN RANMA MISATO, COMMANDER OF ALL THAT IS NICE AND FURRY RIGHT? RIGHT HONEY?" shouted the man named Ryuu Misato while bowing in a apologetic way.

"Ranma, that is a very nice name, Ranma the Wild Horse, its perfect thank you husband." Yuka Misato said sincerely as she kissed him on the cheek while he was pausing in his bowing.

"Uh yeah your welcome Yuka eh heh eh heh…." Ryuu said as he laughed nervously while blushing. 'Does she know about my hidden treasure stash?' Ryuu thought while trying to see what was in his wife's mind.

"Lets go home Ryuu."said Yuka.

"OH sure Yuka here let me open the door for you!" Ryuu franticly exclaimed.

"Thank you husband, oh and when we get home, we are gonna talk about THOSE magazines behind the bookcase" Yuka said as she walked out the door with Ranma heading towards the Hospital exit.

"Urk!" 'Damn im in serious trouble now….." Ryuu said pathetically as he trailed after his wife with a slump.

'So this is my life huh… well nows my chance to start over, good thing I still have my memories, this time I'm not gonna be walked all over, this time I'm gonna be in charge of myself.' Ranma thought in his baby state.

My chance to start over………

TBC.

A.N. So what did you think? Tight huh? Oh yeah theres gonna be a ton of spoilers so watch out aight? Also Rin, Chizuru, and Miyuki will be after Ranma more than they did with Suguru and ill tell you why in some side stories ill make later. Also this Suguru(Ranma) will not be pushed around. He will fight back in some parts, be more courageous, and the girls at school will like him a lot more. Wait until you see Ms. Shikijo heh he he he heh.

Ja Ne'


	2. Prologue 2: the Life of a Combat Android

Disclaimer:Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden does not belong to me.

Mahoromatic Maiden: Ranma's New Life

Prologue 2

The Life of A Combat Android

Clang Cling

Swoosh Slash

Boom!

A body gets thrown into the air and lands in several metal junk parts. The figure gets up and reveals her to be a young girl of barely 19.V18. Mahoro, Vesper's Mightiest Warrior, Vesper's first achievement in the world of technology, she was created nine years ago to protect Earth from Invaders who called themselves called Saint. She has long, sleek bluish-black hair, with a slim body and a pretty face. But this girl is not like other girls, no. She is a combat android. She may not look it but Mahoro isn't called Vesper's mightiest for without a reason. Combined with her weapons and battle armor, she is truly a fearsome sight to behold. Not to mention she has a thing against dirty thoughts.

Mahoro gets up and faces the monster she was fighting against. 13 feet tall with metallic skeletal parts attached to its body and a face to scare off its opponents. It then raises it's hand to fire the energy cannon attached to its arm.

Mahoro is still facing the ground, seemingly gathering energy to unleash her most powerful attack.

The monster's energy attachment seems to glow brighter by the second, than the monster roared.

ROAR!

Clang

A black blur halted the monster's attack. The monster roared as it tried to shake off whatever was biting it's arm. It was a….Jaguar?

ROAR!

Slash, Mahoro's support mech. Same basic elements as a battle combat, mostly used for assassinations and support in the battlefield. Vesper's second achievement in the world of technology, Slash was created 7 years ago to support Mahoro against the new threats Saint had created.

"Now Mahoro!" Slashed shouted out as he jumped off the mechanic monstrosity.

Mahoro jumped towards the monster and disappeared into thin air.

Swoosh

Silence reigned through no man's land.

The monster stayed absolutely still, then several of it's limbs slid off before it let out one gigantic roar before exploding.

BOOM!

Mahoro appeared on the other side of the battlefield covered in what was thought to be the monster's blood. Slash reappeared at Mahoro's side.

With emotionless eyes and a cold voice Mahoro whispered, "It is done."

"WELL DONE V18. MAHORO. YOU HAVE SERVED US WELL THROUGHOUT THESE 9 YEARS AND HAVE DECIDED YOU HAVE DONE MORE THAN YOUR SHARE OF ACCOMPLISHMENTS. YOU ARE THEREFORE FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WISH. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO DO MAHORO?" asked a loud booming voice only known as "Leader."

12 shadows nodded, agreeing in what Leader has said.

"Um really but I'm not sure I have any thing I want to do…." Said Mahoro in a mousy voice.

"Anything at all Mahoro, afterall you have done so much for us." Said a long, teal haired man, face still covered in the shadows.

"Hmm.."

Maybe I can try to repay Ranma for what I did to Commander Misato……..

TBC.

A.N. Sorry it was so short, I don't really have a lot of time to write these stories. Got my future to think about. Some parts missing because I saw Mahoro first series like a year ago. Next Chapter is about Ranma and Mahoro meeting for the first time as Employer and Employee. Also remember the girls will pursue Ranma more than they did with Suguru. Think Ranma as Suguru and Ryuga.

Ja' ne!


	3. Chapter 1: A New Maid?

Disclaimer:Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden does not belong to me.

Mahoromatic Maiden: Ranma's New Life

Chapter 1: A New Maid?

"What? Are you serious?" asked a seemingly confused Hamaguchi. Toshiya Hamaguchi is Ranma's friend from childhood. Hamaguchi is a very playful person who takes love a little too seriously. Standing at 5'5, Hamaguchi has Orange-Hair and possesses a sort of skinny build. Has a bit of a perverted nature and wishes he could find a cute girl to be his girlfriend. He is in the tennis club. Very paranoid and believes in aliens.

"A maid? Seems kind of like a big step forward don't you think?" asked Kawahara questioningly. Kiyomi Kawahara is also Ranma's friend from childhood. Kawahara is very talented in Kendo, and has a very serious attitude. Standing at 5'6, Kawahara has Dark blue hair with a medium build. Almost emotionless when dealing with girls, although Riho Asaoka is one girl he wouldn't mind dating. Calm nature, he also doesn't believe in Karma or fate.

"Why, does it seem that strange I'm getting a maid?" asked Ranma. Ranma Misato. (A.N. Remember does not look like Suguru) Standing at 5'8, Ranma is the tallest of this trio of friends. He has brown hair put in a new and improved ponytail,(inherited from his new parents)a lean, muscled build with small, bulging biceps, and has a firm, lean stomach. He is the most popular guy in Hiritsu Municipal High school. Girls want him, boys want to be him, Ranma has made himself quite a name at Hiritsu. Ranma, possessing the mind of a 16 year old, used his knowledge to become much smarter than he ever was before and self-taught himself martial arts. He was very close to His parents, and believed that the gods were truly against him to take him away from his father and mother. He loved them more than he loved life itself because of how they were. Nice. Not like his past life. Ranma is a 7 dan in martial arts and has an I.Q. of 167, but he kept that information a secret for his sake and all the people he cared about. To everyone else, Ranma was a 3 dan martial artist with an I.Q. of 130.

"No we thought it would be fun to act like we were surprised." Hamaguchi said calmly while finishing his Ramen bowl. Ranma facefaulted.

"Yeah Ranma, Hamaguchi is right, your house is a waste dump. Its about time you hired a maid." Said an equally calm Kawahara.

"Heh heh I guess you guys are right." Said Ranma nervously.

-Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp-

"Ah Wow that was some good Ramen, WOW look at the time I'm gonna miss the bus, BYE!" Ranma shouted out as he left the Ramen shop with his backpack.

"AWWW……" the group of girls in the Ramen shop said as Ranma left. Hamaguchi and Kawahara sweatdropped.

'I don't know whether to be happy or mad at Ranma' the two boys thought.

-

"Whew I made it." Ranma said as he got on the bus. He paid the fare and went to his seat. Ranma paused in midstep.

'Wait a minute, I don't take the bus, why am I here again? Oh well must be fate I guess.' Ranma thought.

-

In a different dimension, Fate sneezed, causing several cities to explode.

"Oops" said Fate.

-

Ranma whistled as he waited for the bus to move. Then he noticed someone on the other side of the bus a seat away from him. A girl with long, bluish hair in a maid uniform.

'Wow she's pretty cute, wonder if she works at a local tea shop or something?' Ranma thought while staring intently at the girl.

The girl saw Ranma looking at her and smiled at him. Ranma blushed.

'Shes got a nice smile too, hmm wouldn't it be nice if she was my maid?' Ranma thought as he went into perverted dream land.

-Dream World-

"No we mustn't Master Ranma its not proper" 

"Oh come on just for a little while"

Giggle "Oh no we really shouldn't….."

-End Dream Sequence-

Ranma drooled. Then he noticed two people entering the bus, one with a bag full of money, while the other had a gun in his hand.

"Alright everyone, We are hijacking this bus so nobody MOVE!" shouted the one with the gun(lets call him moron 1). Patrons in the bus screamed in terror as moron 1 fired a warning shot upwards.

"Big brother, they are gonna catch us!" said the man with the bag full of money, obviously frightened(Lets call him moron 2).

"Shut up! We aren't gonna get caught," moron 1 turned to the bus driver who was hiding his head behind the wheel and said " You driver! Drive Now!"

"Y-yes S-sir!" stuttered the bus driver as he changed the gears and drove, going about 50 mph.

-Sound of Sirens-

"Shit! I got a little too greedy!" shouted out moron 1.

"Waaaa!" screamed a little girl, barely the age of 4.

"Hey! Shut her up, Now!" shouted out moron 1.

"I'm trying please forgive her!" cried the mother of the child.

"Whaa! My Yochi Doll!" cried the girl as she tried to reach for the doll on the bus floor.

The girl in the maid uniform was about to get the doll for the little girl when Ranma beat her to it.

"Here's you're Yochi doll little girl." Ranma said as he grinned.

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Nice Man! Hee Hee." Giggled the little girl as she began to play with her doll.

'So innocent' Ranma thought.

"HEY! DID I SAY YOU COULD GET OUT OF YOUR SEAT HUH? WELL DID I?" moron 1 shouted as he was about to hit Ranma with the butt of his pistol. 3 school girls who were in the back seat shrieked.

-Shlink-

Moron 1 stared incredulously as he saw Ranma grab his wrist.

"You've got to do better than that!" Ranma said confidently as he than sweeped moron 1's feet and used both of his hands to grab the front of moron 1's shirt to throw him to the front of the bus.

Moron 1 snapped out of his daze and shouted out, "You little punk! I'll kill you!"

Moron 1 then raised his pistol wobbly and tried to aim for Ranma. Everyone screamed.

"Shit, I can dodge, but these innocent people will get in the way of those bullets." Ranma said as tried to think of a way to protect everyone from harm before it was too late.

-Blam Blam Blam- the gun shot off as three bullets headed towards Ranma.

'Crap!' Ranma thought as he closed his eyes as he prepared to take the bullets for the sake of the people on the bus.

-Slish Slish Slish Bssss-

Ranma opened one eye. He saw the girl in the maid uniform in front of him, holding her hand out towards moron one. Three bullets seem to be in between her fingers. Moron 1 stared while Moron 2 fainted. Unfortunately, The bus driver fainted also, the stress finally getting to him.

-Uh-Oh-

Ranma snapped out of his confused state and shouted out, " Quick the bus is out of control, someone needs to get ahold of the wheel!"

"Right!" the girl said as she walked to the driver's seat of the bus.

"S-stay B-back y-you m-m-monster I-I'll s-shoot!" stuttered Moron 1.

"I'm not a monster, I am a combat android, and my job is to protect people, and right now I'm doing that job." The girl said softly as she karate-chopped the man on the neck, knocking him out.

-Ssssshhhttt-

Ranma ran and got a hold of the wheel, trying to control the out-of-control bus from crashing into a building.

"I Cant Control It!" Ranma shouted out.

Mahoro then got behind him, as she put her hands on top of Ranma's helping him in making the bus skid and softly smash into a nearby building.

-

Ranma woke with a daze as he tried to control the dizziness in his head. He then realized his head was on someone's lap.

"Wha?" Ranma questioned.

"Are you ok? You took quite a fall there." A white and blue blur said to Ranma in a soft voice.

"Uh yeah I'm ok.." Ranma said as his head was finally clear and took a good look at the person above him. It was the girl in the maid uniform.

-Police Sirens-

"Oops sorry I've got to go, I don't have time to be interviewed by the police, Bye!" the girl shouted in a mousy voice while running mach 1.

Ranma sweatdropped.

'What a strange girl…' Ranma thought.

-

-Sigh-

"Did those damn policemen have to ask me so many questions?" Ranma asked no one in particular.

-Sigh-

Ranma then enters his front gate and suddenly hears someone singing in his garden. Ranma followed the voice then saw someone familiar tending to his flowers.

'Huh? The girl in the maid uniform?'

"Hmm ah! Oh your finally here!" the girl said as she stood up and brushed off some dirt from her apron.

"Ahem, my name is V18. Mahoro and I'm going to be your new maid Master Ranm-." Mahoro paused as she saw her employer laying on the ground.

-What a strange girl………-

TBC.

A.N. Wow longer than my other chapters. My updates won't come this fast in the future, I've got exams coming up!

Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 2: You're a WHAT?

Disclaimer : Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden does not belong to me.

Mahoromatic Maiden : Ranma's New Life

Chapter 2 : You're a WHAT?

"Let me get this straight, Earth was subjected to an alien invasion, while none of us knew about it, and a super, secret organization called Vesper was formed in order to defend ourselves from aliens? And you're not really a girl, but an ultimate combat android programmed by scientists at Vesper?" Ranma asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, exactly right!" Mahoro said while smiling, while Ranma had a 'yeah right, do you take me for an idiot?' look on his face.

'I think that an android whose a maid is just a little too much for me to believe.' Ranma thought, while trying to keep a straight face.

' Of course, what she did on that bus was pretty unbelievable, I mean even I can't stop bullets with my bare hands!' Ranma pondered.

-Sigh-

'Alright I guess I just have to believe her' Ranma thought.

"Ok then, If you're really an android, why did you decide to become a maid?" Ranma asked. Mahoro's smile fell a little.

"I worked as a combatant ever since I was constructed, but now I've been relieved of that duty, I suppose I could've lived the rest of my life in easy comfort, but if don't have something to do all day, everyday will just seem so boring." Mahoro said as she closed her eyes. Then Mahoro continued on about her life as a combat android droning on and on about what people did at Vesper.

Ranma's head was in turmoil, many things going through at once, and It was giving him a head ache!

"Ok ok just stop for a second!" Ranma asked a little too forcibly.

"Um ok, but Master Ranma, do you think it would be possible if you could hire me as your maid?" Mahoro asked. Ranma then closed his eyes, wondering what to do.

'Well, I guess I've been a little lazy these days, not taking care of the house and all. I'm always out going to abandon warehouses practicing my katas, and coming back late at night. I guess I could try it for a while.' Ranma thought.

Sigh Ranma then opened his eyes, only to find Mahoro's face inches away from his own, staring at him.

"YAAHH!" -Thunk-Groan-

"ow…" Ranma groaned.

"OH, Master Ranma! Are you ok?" Mahoro asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ranma said as he snapped back onto his feet, using his martial arts. Ranma stretched, causing his back to make a popping sound.

-Sigh-

"Ok Mahoro, how about this, for now I can contract you on a trial basis, and see how everything goes, after that if you do a good job, lets make it permanent." Ranma said. Mahoro gasped happily.

"Oh thank you, thank you, I promise you won't regret it Master Ranma!" Mahoro said as she stood up.

"Now then, I may as well get started right away!" Mahoro said.

"Uh right, ok then follow me." Ranma said as he stood up, walking towards the hallway. Mahoro followed.

-HALLWAY-

"I guess I can start by showing you around the house" Ranma said, while pointing at the mess on each side of the wall. Mahoro still had a smile on her face.

-STAIRS-

"Um watch your step." Ranma said while jumping over piles of trash. Mahoro's smile fell a little.

-SECOND FLOOR-

"Oh, don't mind the mess." Ranma said. Mahoro had a sad, wistful look on her face.

-Ranma's ROOM-

"Well, this is my room." Ranma said nervously.

"This must be the center of the chaos, I'll just have to work at it until I can find the floor!" Mahoro said with a determined look on her face.

-HALLWAY-

"Now um, this was my parents room, but, well, you'll see." Ranma said, as he entered the last room in the hallway. Mahoro followed.

"Well um, its very clean as you can see, I was thinking maybe you should use it." Ranma said, while standing in the middle of his parents room. Mahoro looked around. She saw a picture of Ranma's mother and father, holding a chibi-ranma while smiling at the camera.

"Its kind of a big house so, lets just concentrate on the important living areas first, ok?" Ranma asked.

"Sure"

-

-Click-

"This is the guest room, and the room right next to it is the living room." Ranma explained.

"Well Mahoro, do you want to get star-" Ranma paused as he saw that Mahoro wasn't next to him anymore. He looked around and found Mahoro about to open a practically bursting closet. Ranma panicked.

"No don't open THAT!" Ranma said as he ran towards Mahoro, but to no avail as Mahoro already peeked inside to find that the sliding door was blasted off its hinges and a giant tidal wave of boxers came roaring at her and Ranma.

"AHH" "Wait!" "Damn IT"

"OuCH!"

-FWOOOSH- Mahoro, obviously knocked out, was floating on top of the giant sea of boxers while Ranma was what appeared to be drowning as his hand was the last thing left of him before completely disappearing under the boxers. A faint cry of help was heard.

-

"Well I should get dinner started Master Ranma." Mahoro said, as she rolled up her sleeves and tightened her apron. Ranma just nodded, obviously still out of it since that boxer incident.

"Well lets see what we have here" Mahoro said as she opened the fridge.

-Sssssshhhhh- Green smoke was seen, as a slab of meat started growling at her. Mahoro sweatdropped as she got the piece of meat and threw it in the disposer. Sad whimpering was heard as the meat was cut into pieces.

"Well this is ok, this one is barely ok, this one has to go and oh!" Mahoro exclaimed as Ranma peered at her to see what all the excitement was about.

Mahoro had "something green" in her hand as she said, "Master Ranma, I see you really like blue cheese!" Ranma sweatdropped.

"I think I had a bite of that 3 years ago." Ranma said embarrassingly. Mahoro facefaulted.

-

Mahoro hummed as she washed the dishes.

"Are you hungry Master Ranma?" Mahoro asked as she got ahold of a small pot, filled it with water, and put it on the oven.

"Uh yeah I'm starving!" Ranma said. Mahoro then got a kitchen knife and an onion and held them both in the air.

"In that case, I'll make something right away." Mahoro said.

She then threw both items in the air, disappeared, and reappeared a second later with the kitchen knife in her hand and the now sliced onions fell into the pot. Ranma sweatdropped.

'I wonder what she's making?' Ranma wondered.

-10 minutes later-

"WoW! Oyako Don! It looks great!" Ranma said as he didn't even give Mahoro a chance to speak before digging in.

"Well, I just used what I could find in the fridge an-"Finished!" Ranma exclaimed, while holding a glistening bowl. Mahoro sweatdropped.

"Well would you like seconds?" Mahoro asked. Ranma declined and said he was going to go take a bath.

"Oh well I guess it's dinner time for me too!" Mahoro said to herself as she got herself a bowl.

-

-BATH-

"Brr, cold" Ranma said as he dumped a bucket of cold water on top of himself. He then got into the tub of hot water.

-Sigh-

'Mahoro seems like a good person and a very hard worker. Maybe I should hire her.' Ranma thought. He then sensed someone coming.

'Mahoro?' Ranma wondered.

'She's not going to come in here, that's just crazy, but she did say she was an android, and she might not know any better!' Ranma thought worriedly.

-Oh crap- The bath door slid open to reveal a naked Mahoro, while holding a small hand towel in her hand.

"Master Ranma, I am here to wash your back so you can be nice and cle- huh?" Mahoro paused. She entered the bath room to find no one inside. Mahoro was confused.

"I could've sworn Ranma was in here a minute ago, oh well I might as well take a bath while I'm here." Mahoro said happily as she proceeded to take a shower before entering the hot tub.

Ahh Mahoro then saw footprints on the steamed bathroom floor, indicating someone was indeed here before she came in.

"hmm?"

-Outside Bathroom-

Ranma then reappeared outside the bath room with a towel around his waist while he held his clothes under his arm.

'Whoa, that was close, good thing I didn't forget how to use the Umi-Sen-ken.' Ranma thought.

'She REALLY doesn't know any better, but she really doesn't have any place to go, and if I do fire her…' Ranma then got a piece of paper from his pants pocket, and used the wall as leverage as he signed his name on the bottom of the sheet of paper.

-Sigh- Ranma went beside the bathdoor and said "Mahoro, I'm going to leave the contract on the living room table, I've decided to make it permanent ok?" Ranma shouted out. Several noises are heard inside the bath. Mahoro then came out the bath door, completely naked, with water glistening on her skin, as she suddenly hugged Ranma tightly, babbling about how much she appreciated his decision. Ranma was obviously out of it, with blood pouring from his nose, and his head hanging from Mahoro's shoulder.

-Life is definitely going to be a lot more interesting from now on-

TBC.

A.N. sorry if there are any problems. Remember, suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Next chapter: You'll see how Ranma affects his school environment.

Ja'ne!


	5. Chapter 2a: Ranma's Upbringing

Disclaimer: Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden does not belong to me.

Mahoromatic Maiden : Ranma's New Life

Side story : Ranma's Upbringing

(A.N. Here Ranma is about 4 years old)

"Ranma! Ranma! Damn it where are you boy?" Ryuu Misato, Ranma's father, wondered.

-Bonk- "Ouch!"

"No swearing in the house husband, you know that." Yuka Misato, Ranma's mother, stated sternly. Ryuu grumbled.

'Ranma got me in trouble again, I swear that kids smarter than he looks. Its almost like he's intentionally getting me into trouble.' Ryuu thought miserably.

(Flashback)

Ryuu was drooling. Of course he had a good reason to of course. His wife had just made the most delicious looking apple pie he's ever seen. If it tasted as half as good as it looked, than, well, than, I mean come on, it's pie! Ryuu was still drooling. He than overextended his hands and was about to have a taste when…

-Bonk- "Oww!"

"Uh, Uh, Uh, no pie before lunch Ryuu. It'll just spoil your appetite. Now call Ranma down, his friends are here." Yuka said while smiling. Ryuu sighed.

"Yes, Yuka," Ryuu looked away from the delicious pie, and turned towards the stairs and shouted out, "Ranma! You're friends are here, come down and greet them!" Ryuu then turned back to the pie only to find it gone.

'HUH?' Ryuu looked around and found Ranma, crouching, next to his legs, finishing what seemed to be the remains of "his" apple pie. He tried to grab Ranma, but he dodged his father and then threw a piece of pie at his father's face. After that, Ranma proceeded to put the plate which contained the pie, in his father's hands, while Ryuu was too shocked to know what was going on at the present moment. Only one thing was going through his mind. HIS pie was gone.

"No Not MY Pie!" Ryuu cried out, which unfortunately, caused Yuka to turn around in surprise. Yuka's face went through many emotions. First, surprise, then, disappointment, finally, anger. Pure Anger. A pure red aura was seen as Yuka prepared to strike her husband. Ryuu was frozen with fear as Yuka shouted out, " RYUU NO BAKA!"

-Clank-

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Mercy!"

–Bonk-

"AHHHH!"

(End Flashback)

Ryuu shivered. Now THAT was scary.

Ryuu then upstairs to get his 'ahem' hentai collection. I mean Ranma was getting to that age right? Soon he'll grow to be a fine boy with many admirers, just like his father.(A.N. Yeah right) Besides, he wasn't getting any younger.

"Ranma! Come here!" Ryuu shouted out. He heard footsteps nearing and saw his little boy enter his and his wife's bedroom.

"Yeah pop, what do you want?" Chibi-Ranma asked while crossing his arms under his chest. Ryuu grumbled. His son was so disrespectful. He almost had a right mind to smack Ranma. He shook his head. He had a mission to fulfill.

"Well Ranma, I've decided you are finally old enough to learn everything I know about women, and believe me, I know a lot about women." Ryuu lied through his teeth. He actually didn't know a lot about women besides what he read in magazines and what his wife tells him. Well at least he had a lot of hentai magazines. Ryuu sighed then he looked into Ranma's eyes with a glint in his. Ranma flinched back a bit. The look in his eyes scared him.

"Heh heh heh heh Heh HA HA HA HA"

"Huh? No wait pops don't I don't wann- AHHHHH!"

-

-5 hours Later-

Ranma sat down on the couch in his parent's living room with two pieces of tissue paper stuck up his nose. Dried blood was seen all over his face. Ranma sighed.

"5 hours of this everyday and I really will become the pervert Akane makes me out to be." Ranma said to no one in particular.

'Still, those girls in those magazines did have quite an ampl- NO NO NO!' Ranma shook his head.

-Sigh-

"Well, even if dad's a bit of a pervert, I wouldn't change this for the world." Ranma said happily. Ranma sighed.

-Life is good-

TBC.

This doesn't really prove a point, nor does it affect the outcome of the story, except the fact that it does tell where Ranma got his perverted streak. More to come!

Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 3: School Daze

Disclaimer : Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden do not belong to me.

Mahoromatic Maiden : Ranma's New Life

Chapter 3 : School Daze

(A.N. Remember, Ranma and his friends are 15 years old! 10th grade!)

"I'm leaving now Mahoro!" Ranma shouted out as he put on his shoes. He was about to leave when Mahoro stopped him. She was carrying a large object that looked strangely like a bento if it weren't for the fact that it was almost half of Ranma's height. Mahoro, like always, was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

" Oh, you can't forget you're bento Mast-"Wait Mahoro, please don't call me Master, it's very aggravating." Ranma said while holding his head. Mahoro just nodded.

"Understood Ma- um, I mean Ranma. Anyways, here's you're lunch!" Mahoro said happily as she gave Ranma the gigantic bento. Ranma sweatdropped when he realized it was a little heavy, even for him.

"Uh thanks, well I'll be on my way!" Ranma said as he ran out into the street, heading to school. Mahoro just sighed.

"Oh and Ranma I'm cleaning your room today!" Mahoro shouted out to Ranma. He just waved his hand in acknowledgement.

"Well I guess I better start cleaning up." Mahoro said to no one in particular as she went inside and started to sing a song.

-

"Good morning Ranma-sempai!"

"Good morning Ranma!"

"Hey, Good-looking!"

(Wolf Call)

"Oh what a HUNK!"

"I LOVE YOU RANMA!"

"Ranma-Sempai, Over here!"

Ranma sweatdropped as he realized he was once again surrounded by a giant crowd of girls, none of them refusing to move. I mean don't the girls have classes, and why are they calling him sempai? Some of them were a year ahead of him. Ranma shook his head as he realized he was going to be late for class once again.

"Uh girls I-"Shhh Ranma-Sempai's talking!" some random girl said. The girls all went silent as they realized their boy idol was saying something. Ranma sweatdropped again.

"Um thanks" Ranma told the girl hesitantly. The girl fainted with hearts in her eyes. Ranma sweatdropped once again. He then sighed.

"Please girls, I don't want to be late for class again, I'll get in trouble!" Ranma stated, loudly enough for the whole crowd to hear. The girls gasped. They were going to get Ranma in trouble! The crowd then parted like the red sea. Ranma sweatdropped again. He then walked towards the entrance to school, the girls followed along. Ranma sighed. It was going to be a long day.

-

Mahoro was cleaning some bedsheets while humming. Guru (A.N. Guru is the family dog) was next to her barking about something or another. Mahoro then went inside and came out with a dog bowl with dog food inside it. She fed it to Guru. Guru ate it with gusto. Mahoro sighed.

"Well I guess its lunch time for me too. I wonder if Ranma will like the lunch I made him?" Mahoro asked no one in particular. She then went inside, singing about pumpkin dessert. A scream was heard. Mahoro then came out of the house with something in her hand as she shouted out, "What is this doing here?"

Guru sweatdropped.

-

"Do you want to share your lunch with me Ranma-sempai?"

"Please take me- er, I mean my lunch Ranma-sempai!"

"This is too much even for me, but I'd be glad to share it with you Sempai!"

"Eat my lunch Sempai!"

"I WANT YOU SEMPAI!"

"I'm hungry for you Sempai!"

Ranma sweatdropped. He then said he had his own lunch and he severely regretted it as all the girls, from grade 9-12, left with tears in their eyes. Ranma sighed.

"Hey Ranma!"

"Yo!"

"Hey Ranma!"

Ranma turned around to see three of his other friends, Rin Todoroki, Miyuki Sakura, and Chizuko Oe.

"The girls at it again Ranma?" Rin asked. Ranma sweatdropped.

"You got that right at least." Ranma said.

Rin Todoroki is Ranma's friend from childhood. A pretty girl with long, black, Japanese-style hair. Standing at 5'6, Rin has a very womanly figure, with petite, round breasts. Her ancestors were said to be Samurai's in the Edo Period, so naturally her father is very Honorable. She dreams of becoming a beautiful bride. She is also secretly in love with Ranma.

"Hey, Ran, don't worry about it, if you just get a girlfriend, ahem, say one of us, then they'll leave you alone." Miyuki said while blushing.

Miyuki is also Ranma's friend from childhood. Her parents own the Sakura Bath House. She has a short, boyish haircut with blue hair. Standing at 5'5, Miyuki has a sort of girlish figure, with small breasts, bordering flat-chested. She is very tomboyish and has 3 other sisters. She is also a very cheerful and hopeful person. She is also secretly in love with Ranma.

"Hey, Miyuki, what are you trying to say? Are you in love with Ranma or something?" Chizu asked questioningly while closing one eye cutely. Miyuki blushed even more.

Chizuko Oe is also a friend of Ranma's from childhood. Aside from her childish personality, Chizu does not look like a 10th grader. She has long, blonde hair put into her ever famous ponytail. Standing at 5'3, Chizu looks more like a 5th grader than a tenth. She has a small, girlish figure with a flat chest. She absolutely loves food and can recognize famous delicacies from just one glace from them. Does she also secretly love Ranma? Maybe.

Ranma sighed as the girls started arguing about him again. Why does this always happen to him, and where were Hamaguchi and Kawahara?

"So Ranma, Which one of us do you think will suit you better as a girlfriend? Rin asked while fluttering her eyelashes. All three girls looked at him expectantly. Ranma was sweating. Then he spotted Hamaguchi and Kawahara, eating their lunch nearby.

"OH, look its Hamaguchi and Kawahara! I'll just go eat lunch with them, sorry girls, bye!" Ranma said while running as fast as he could before the girls could realize he just dodged they're question.

"Hey!"

"Come back here Ranma!"

"No Fair!"

-

'I better get this to Ranma or else!' Mahoro thought.

Mahoro was standing on the edge of the Misato household's roof, holding her hand out while closing her eyes. Then she said out loud, "I, Mahoro, call upon the Sylphied"

Mahoro stayed absolutely still. Then a noise was heard that distinctly sounded like that of a roaring engine. A flying object came diving from the sky. It went directly at Mahoro and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The flying object was last seen flying towards Hiritsu Municipal High School.

-

Ranma sweatdropped. In his hand was his bento. Big enough to feed a army.

"Ranma, about the lunches you've been bringing this past week." Hamaguchi asked.

"Boy, she really puts her heart into it huh?" Kawahara stated knowingly. Ranma scratched under the base of his ponytail.

"You really think so?" Ranma asked.

"Whoa, today its chicken rice and deep fried chicken?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh look there's even a flag with it, you better make sure it stands up straight." Rin said. Chizu was on the other side of Ranma's desk, drooling.

"That's it I've got to have a taste. Mmmm." Chizu said, extending her hand with a tiny spoon scooping up a portion of the rice, tasting it. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste, then immediately opened them as she screamed to the gods about how good the food was, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Ranma sweatdropped. Chizu then started babbling about which food is which and where it came from, then immediately stopped and looked directly into Ranma's eyes. She then asked in a low, confused voice, Who on Earth is your maid Ranma?" Ranma just looked nervous. Everyone else started to look at him suspiciously.

Ranma closed his eyes and repeated in his mind 'Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice.' He then opened his eyes and said, "She's just an ordinary maid, nothing more, nothing less." Ranma said as he looked away from Chizu only to find himself being glared at by Hamaguchi and Kawahara.

"Ordinary huh? How come when I called you earlier, the voice that answered the phone sounded really cute?" Kawahara asked. Ranma just kept repeating in his mind 'Soul Of Ice, Soul Of Ice, Soul Of Ice'

"She just has a young voice, like um, an Anime actress! Yeah see?" Ranma answered nervously. Hamaguchi and Kawahara then brought they're faces real close to Ranma's and said in low whispers, "Your lying, Your lying, Your lying." Ranma looked away saying what he stated was true, then flinched as he found Rin and Miyuki staring down at him.

"Ever since you hired a maid, a bunch of stuff has changed, and not just your lunches, its your neatness, and your uniform-"I bet she irons it every day, doesn't she?" Rin said as she answered her own question. Then they all stared down at Ranma with scary faces saying, "Very, Very suspicious." Ranma was sweating like a pig, his Soul of Ice failing him, while Chizu was next to Ranma, enjoying his finely made meal.

"Mmm, you've got to admit, her lunches are absolutely divine! I wish she made dessert too…" Chizu said, obviously disappointed.

-

"How stupid of me, I can't believe I can't afford to buy anything to go with my rice. (Sigh) Spent too much on booze this month." Ms. Shikijo said sadly.

Shiori Shikijo is Ranma's homeroom teacher, Class 2, at Hiritsu Municipal High School. She has luxurious, reddish-brown hair tied in a bun, Standing at 5'7, Ms. Shikijo has a figure more suited for models, which she often brags about, and is known primarily for her huge breasts. She wears thin, transparent glasses, which for some strange reason, change shape depending on her mood.

When she hates someone, she will make it known by making insulting comments and stating weaknesses in front of the person. She also makes it known when she likes someone, lets say Ranma, and comes on a little too strongly. She has an incredibly inflated ego about her intelligence and beauty and she will often make it known to everyone.

Ms. Shikijo then started laughing, then crying, then laughing again. She then got on one knee and raised a fist towards the sky, saying how a person of her stature deserved much better.

All of a sudden Mahoro dropped out of the sky, and Ms. Shikijo, obviously embarrassed at someone seeing at her most vulnerable, turned away in shame. Then a realization came to her.

'This girl, did she fall from the skY? Nah, no way.' Ms. Shikijo thought unsurely. She then walked towards Mahoro, who was apparently waving good-bye to a strange red and white bird, flying at mach 2, into the clouds.

Ms. Shikijo then cleared her throat and stated in an authority-like voice, "Hey you, outsiders cannot enter school grounds without a permission slip from the office." Mahoro had a clueless look on her face and then said, " Oh that's right, but I have to deliver this to Ranma!" Ms. Shikijo twitched.

"Do you know where I can find Homeroom, Class 2?" Mahoro asked.

"Wait a minute you don't mean MY Ranma Misato do you?" Ms. Shikijo asked. Mahoro quickly nodded.

"Yes that's him!" Mahoro said. Ms. Shikijo sighed and told Mahoro to follow her.

-

"What does your maid look like Ranma, or is it some big secret?" Hamaguchi asked. All 5 of them looked suspiciously at Ranma.

'I'm just looking out for you Ranma' Rin thought.

'If I'm to be your girlfriend, I have to make sure this maid isn't seducing you Ranma' Miyuki thought.

'You better not be holding out on us Ranma' Kawahara thought.

'If she's really cute, you're going to regret lying to me Ranma!' Hamaguchi thought angrily.

'If your to be my husband, your gonna have to learn how to cook yourself Ranma' Chizu thought with a happy grin on her face.

"She's just your average, middle-age maid, besides its none of your business-"HI, Ranma!" Ranma facefaulted, his Soul of Ice completely defused. All the boys and girls in Ranma's homeroom gasped. There Mahoro was, in all here glory, standing near the doorway, smiling. Ranma got up and in a terrified voice, asked, "Mahoro, what are you doing HERE?" Mahoro walked up to Ranma and handed him a small, wrapped package, saying she forgot to give him his dessert, everyone else, cautiously crowded around both of them, thinking in unison 'This is Ranma/Ranma-Sempai's maid?' Mahoro then turned around and greeted herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Mahoro." Mahoro stated.

"Excuse me, but, what exactly is your relationship with Ranma-Sama-I mean Ranma?" Rin asked curiously while blushing. Mahoro took a moment to ponder about that while Ranma quietly ate his dessert.

"Well I guess you can say I give him my body and soul." Mahoro said brightly.

Ranma spit out the strangely large amounts of food in his mouth. Everyone else gasped out loud for the second time, their minds jumping to conclusions as Mahoro continued on.

"And Assist him in anyway I can," Mahoro continued.

'She gives herself?' Everyone thought, the boys imagining lewd images of Ranma and Mahoro while saying out loud, "Oh man, that lucky bastard."

"I exert myself fully, performing my duties wholeheartedly,"

'She gives herself?' Everyone thought, the girls imagining perverted images of Ranma and Mahoro in their minds while saying out loud, "Oh, my beating heart."

"And As long as I am with him, I shall strive to do my best for him." Mahoro finished.

'She gives herself?' Everyone thought, while Ms. Shikijo imagined a very kinky image of Ranma and Mahoro in her mind while giggling, "Oh you bad boy you."

"In other words, I am a maid in The Misato household!"

-

Ranma sweatdropped as millions of letters barraged his desk. He looked to see who sent them, only to be answered by thousands of glaring eyes. He sighed and looked towards Ms. Shikijo, only to find that she herself was thinking perverted thoughts about him again, obviously because she was moaning out "Ranma" over and over again. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the desk as he realized school would be over in a matter of minutes.

'I'll just go to sleep for a little while…..' Ranma thought, drifting off into slumberland. After 2 minutes of silence, Ranma opened his eyes, realizing what Mahoro said this morning.

(Flashback)

"Uh thanks, well I'll be on my way!" Ranma said as he ran out into the street, heading to school. Mahoro just sighed.

"Oh and Ranma I'm cleaning your room today!" Mahoro shouted out to Ranma. He just waved his hand in acknowledgement.

(End Flashback)

'If she's cleaning my room, today, then, then, (!) MY SECRET TREASURE STASH!' Ranma thought, as he jumped up from his desk with a very shocked look on his face. Everyone in the room looked at Ranma with a confused look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Misato?" Ms. Shikijo asked, obviously turned on by the way Ranma's muscles flexed everytime he moved. Ranma then relaxed, then said in a calm voice, "No I'm fine." But he wasn't fine, and his mind was in turmoil. What was Mahoro going to do when she finds my hentai collection?

'I better leave as soon as the bell rings' Ranma thought as he patiently waited for the (to him) incredibly, slow clock to ring 3:10.

(5 Minutes Later)

-RING-

"I'm outta here!" Ranma cried out as he jumped out of the 5 story window of his school. He then proceeded to use the Umi-Sen-Ken and the bakusai tenketsu causing the road that lead to his house, to collapse.

Everyone who tried to follow Ranma wondered where he disappeared to and what were the chances an earthquake would happen at this very moment when school ended.

-

-Knock Knock- Ranma entered the house.

"Um Mahoro, I'm home." Ranma said nervously. Mahoro came out of the kitchen, with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh welcome home sir, you're home earlier then usual." Mahoro said in a happy voice. Ranma looked at her suspiciously, looking through her aura, sensing in anything malicious was in it. When sensing none, he calmed down.

'She's acting normal so that means…Oh thank you God!' Ranma cried out to the heavens while crying tears of joy. Ranma then heard thunder that distinctly sounded like laughter. He then asked if he could get something cold to drink while going upstairs to check the state of his room.

-Ranma's Room-

"Wow, it doesn't even look like my room!" Ranma said as he looked around his bedroom, everything shining, even the bedsheets. He inspected everything, his bed, his bookcase, his desk, his hentai collection on top of the desk with a note that said 'CONFISCATED' on it, his- Ranma froze. He suddenly felt a cold chill run up his back as a Large shadow came stalking behind him. It was Mahoro.

"Oh by the way Ranma, we have a lot to talk about.." Mahoro said in a very cold and chilling voice that scared Ranma to no end. In Ranma's mind, he thought 'I'm Dead….'

TBC.

Sorry for grammar problems, Remember, suggestions greatly appreciated. And tell me all the things I missed from the original series. Thanks for you're support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


	7. Chapter 4 Teaser

Disclaimer : Ranma and Mahoromatic Maiden do not belong to me.

**MahoroMatic Maiden : Ranma's New Life**

**(Basic Format of Next Chapter)**

**Teaser :**

"What?"

Ranma looked at Hamaguchi in confusion.

"We're going to the mall." Hamaguchi said happily. Ranma scratched under the base of his ponytail. Miyuki, Chizuko, Rin, and Kawahara nodded along with Hamaguchi's little trip.

"But, why?"

"Because," Miyuki said, joining in the conversation, "We want to."

Ranma sighed, realizing this would seriously cut back on his martial arts training, but friends were much more important, something he didn't realize in his past life.

He nodded as if saying he was coming too. Rin, Chizu, and Miyuki's smiles brightened, that is, until they saw a big-breasted shadow behind Ranma, immediately causing them to panic.

"So when are we going to the mal-mmphh!" Ranma's mouth was covered by three slender hands, the owners' face sweating suddenly.

The shadow grinned widely, causing it's teeth to show. Ranma flinched, knowing what was next. He sighed as the inevitable happened after.

Ranma cried out in frustration, until he was buried into the shadow's cleavage, his face cut off from view as he continued to sink deeper and deeper and deeper……..

"Mall you say?" the shadow said, revealing it's face to be Ms. Shikijo, her arms in a chokehold around Ranma's neck, keeping him from escaping.

"Its obvious that you will need adult supervision, who knows what nasty things you horny little kids will do when you're all alone." Ms. Shikijo said, her face showing extreme glee. Kawahara sighed and asked what Ranma thought. They all sweatdropped when all they heard were muffling sounds.

Ranma somehow managed to get his head out of his homeroom teacher's cleavage with a pop. He coughed as he said in a wispy voice,

"Sure, why not."

With a cry of 'Woo Hoo!', Ms. Shikijo continued to pump her arm in the air while the other groaned, obviously irritated how she always hung around their little band of friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His armor shone in the bright sunlight as he continued to run through the desert, going exactly mach 2. His eyes seem to be of a bloodthirsty nature, his sheer will and determination allowing him to go without rest. The scanners implanted into his eyes showed exactly where his prey was or going.

In his hand was a slightly worn out picture of a man , most likely around 20, with grayish-white hair, a woman, looked a bit older than the man, with long orange hair, and himself. On the back of the picture, it said in crooked black letters,

RyUgA.(1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC.

(1) - Its obviously not Ryuga, its someone After Ryuga. His identity will be shown in later chapters.

NEED IDEAS! I will update soon, I'm switching back and forth from Demon Incarnate and Mahoromatic Maiden. Suggestions are greatly needed and appreciated, possibly some pairings too. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.

Ja'ne!


End file.
